


give me one good movie kiss ( and i'll be alright )

by derflohwalzer



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Fire Emblem Series, Two of Spades
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Carnivals, Domestic, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, candy shop, oh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derflohwalzer/pseuds/derflohwalzer
Summary: "I miss you. And I shall continue to miss you unfathomably, anxiously, deliriously."
Relationships: Eudes | Owain/Duong Vu | Sugar, Hyosuke Naoki/Duong Vu | Sugar





	give me one good movie kiss ( and i'll be alright )

Sugar doesn’t know —  _ genuinely _ doesn’t know — why or how they managed to get into this beautiful, perfect, horrible mess.

It all happened so fast, like a bullet train flashing by in an instant and taking all of their pent up feelings and unspoken cries with it. And after the storm calmed — kind of — they were left on the ground with all their emotions spilt out in a pile of mercury and moonshine, exposed and bare and so,  _ so _ vulnerable.

Where had it even begun?

Sugar, once again, seemed to have no clue, no matter how much they delved into their mind for any sign of a memory, a start, a lead. Although they figured that it would be pointless to look into their mind for any sign of a place to start organizing their feelings, their thoughts, and all the bright colors that attacked their vision far too fast for them to even comprehend.

Who were they kidding — they’d never get through all of this. It was all far too confusing for them to even see properly.

They still had yet to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

♠

It had started a couple months ago, on a relatively calm day at the shop. Business was flowing smoothly, and Sugar was busy restocking shelves with freshly made packaged candies, the sweet scent of ganache and vanilla cream a silver temptation wafting into their brain.

For a moment, they considered surrendering. Surrendering to the sweet pulls of the candies in their arms making their way onto the shelves, surrendering to a brief taste, if only for a moment, of the delicate bonbons being chilled in the blast freezer. Just a small taste, a small moment to indulge in bliss and freedom from being the Ultimate Confectioner, made to only serve others with their gift.

Before their mind could linger on the thought any longer, their eyes shifted for the slightest of moments to the window, where the faintest slivers of pale sunlight were finding their way through the fluffy piles of snow piled outside. Even as the sun fought to beam down upon the pedestrians passing by, the sky still cried tears of cold snow upon the street and all who walked along it, like little bits of stardust falling as Icarus did.

Being the early hails of December, it was understandable that the late November sun would find its way into the month of giving. The pearly tiling of the floor was made brighter with the dripping sunlight that spread across the ground, and it was a sight that always brought a small smile to Sugar’s face, whether from the domestic luminosity of the scene, or for some other unspoken reason that they couldn’t put into words.

The bell above the door rang, and Sugar snapped out of their little stupor of admiring the snow. They would have plenty of time to do that after the shop closed.

But as they went behind the counter once more, they glanced over at the sound of hissing. Babbo — sweet, mischievous Babbo — was hissing at the door, wings puffed up and ears twitching in agitation. They followed his line of vision, and their face fell once they saw who was coming through the door. 

Because of course it had to be him.

“Fairy of the sweetened plains — ”

“Cut the theatrics, Owain. What can I get you?”

Their voice remained firm and steady as they stared at none other than Owain Dark, their ex-fiance. The guy who didn’t show up to their wedding day, the one who built Sugar up and made them feel loved, only to make them crumble again when he left. The man who took Sugar’s heart, beating and proud, and threw it on the ground, where it shattered like fine porcelain, leaving them to pick up the pieces and glue them back together with shaky hands.

Now as they stared at him, they could feel their wobbly porcelain heart trembling in their chest as they forced themself to look him in the eye.

“Look. I’m not going to beat around the bush.”

He reached over the counter to take Sugar’s hands in his, to which they jolted slightly, in shock of his actions.

“You’re still as radiant and lovely as the blooms of early spring, beloved. What will it take for me to have you back? I would do anyth — ”

“Save it.”

They pulled their hands away from his, dusting their fingers on their apron. He didn’t react much, but Sugar knew him inside and out, and they knew he was shocked and a bit hurt. As surprising as it would seem, they were forcing themself to push aside all feelings of remorse, as much as they longed to comfort him — the hurt he felt wouldn’t compare to the hurt they’d felt that day.

“One, don’t call me ‘beloved’. I’m not yours to love anymore. And two, I don’t want you back — I  _ can’t _ take you back. You’re just going to hurt me again, and this time, I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it as well as I am now. So please just make it easier for the both of us and stop trying.”

They let out a soft sigh at the end of their little speech, hands tensing at the cold as they spread their palms out against the marble counter, head hung low just a bit as they tried to relax and relieve themself of the ache in their bones.

“ _ The _ Owain Dark never ‘stops trying’; I don’t know the meaning of the words.”

They raised their weary eyes up to meet his determined gaze, golden meeting blue in a tense contradiction. They had to wonder, when would he just give it up — what he did had caused irreparable damage, and it had wounded Sugar in a way they didn’t think possible. They were certain that he was aware of this fact, and even so, not once had he tried to amend for his mistake in any way other than taking Sugar’s hands and begging them to take him back.

“There’s no reason for you to keep trying anyway, Dark,” they sighed as they glanced away from him, eyes trailing up and to the side. “Whatever you do, I’m not gonna take you back, no matter how much I want to.”

They wanted to. They really,  _ really _ wanted to. The urge to reach over the marble counter and pull him in for a long hug and a good amount of well-needed kisses ripped through them like a thousand papercuts, and their desperation to keep that need at bay was evident, even if they managed to keep their composure for the most part.

“If you are tempted so much to allow me back into your life, why not just give in? It would do you no harm, and I would swear on every last drop of blood in my body that I would never hurt you again, so long as I live.”

He really just couldn’t get it, could he? They sighed again, exasperated as they rubbed their temples in frustration.

“I don’t know how many times I’m gonna have to say it, Owain,” they groaned, running a hand through their hair as they stared up at him with ever growing frustration boiling in their stomach and traveling to every ounce of blood in their body. “I’m not gonna take you back, no matter what.”

To tell the truth, Sugar was doing this to protect the both of them. They were trying to protect themself from heartbreak and hurt, of course, but they were also trying to protect him. By the time Owain had tried to fix his mistake, Sugar’s love had already manifested itself into a hellish being that had forgotten how to be or how to call itself love, and they feared that if they let him worm his way into their heart again, he’d only get hurt in the crossfire of their feelings taking the form of the demonic-like entity of mixed feelings occupying their body.

“I raise you this, then — what, besides your determination to push me away, keeps me from winning your heart once more?”

They opened their mouth to respond, but a firm hand on their shoulder prompted them to glance up at the new party, the words they couldn’t find dying on their tongue like the sizzled out sparks of a firecracker.

“Me.”

They blinked as they stared up at the person who had responded to Owain, glancing back to the stunned blonde momentarily. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape, and Sugar felt the small inkling of satisfaction at his shock pierce just barely through the veil of confusion shrouding their mind.

“You — ? How could  _ you _ possibly stop me from winning over my beloved once more?”

The person only glared down at Owain — goodness, he was  _ freakishly _ tall; he had to be at least 6’5”, as compared to Sugar’s pathetic 4’11” stature — one arm circling around Sugar’s shoulders and pulling their smaller frame close, causing them to let a small squeak of confusion escape their lips.

The next words were what caused the confusion in their mind to spike tenfold, even despite the carefully crafted mask of neutrality they wore.

“Because they’re  _ my _ beloved. Isn’t that right, sugar plum?”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i hope u guys like this first of many chapters!! updates are gonna be rly inconsistent but i plan on 30 chapters at least so stay tuned!!!
> 
> \- azalea


End file.
